Castlevania: The Time Rift
by dracel10
Summary: First fan fiction, so it's going to be horrendous. Feel like giving a review, do it, if you don't, then don't.


Castlevania: The Time Rift

Summer 1600. A man dressed in white with a very large watch was approaching the castle of Dracula. When he stood at the front gate, he started to lift from the ground and he hovered up to the clock tower. When he stood on top of the tower, the arrows on the clock extended and thickened. He plunged the clock into the giant clock tower and time itself, began to unravel.  
Simon Belmont. A young man who was the descendant from a long line of vampire slayers was sleeping on a chair on his house deck. Suddenly, dark clouds began to form in the skies and a lightning bolt struck down in Dracula's grave. The Lord of the Vampires, rose up. Simon knew his time to defeat Dracula had come, as his grandfather Trevor Belmont had done before him, so he took the whip that Trevor had defeated Dracula with, and headed for the evil Count's castle to kill him once and for all. Well inside the castle, while Simon was battling creatures like zombies, bats, and other creations of The Lord of the Vampires, Death was playing "Vampire Killer" on his violin in his chamber while waiting for Simon when Dracula walks in and this conversation starts.

Dracula: Death! What the hell are you playing?!  
Death: Master?!  
Dracula: How do you dare encourage Simon with that type of human music, you can hear it throughout the entire castle!  
Death: But it's such a good song!  
Dracula: Don't you care about me dying AGAIN and make you wait 100 MORE years for me to come back and take over the world?!  
Death: Well, maybe that wouldn't happen if you didn't mess with the Belmont clan! There just honest men you know.  
Dracula: Men are just pathetic little insects! Enough talk! Now, fly out and get me some humans, I'm thirsty.  
Death: Yes, master.

While Dracula and Death were talking, Simon has made his way through countless zombies, bats and other stuff that Dracula have created. Once Simon had made is way to a door but the door was locked and there was no key to be found. But then, Dracula appeared right in front of Simon and said:

Dracula: So, you made it this far, but you will come no further because now, you'll have to face ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
So Simon took out his trusty whip and began battling The Lord of Darkness... but after awhile, Dracula stopped and said:  
Dracula: It seems that I have underestimated you, Belmont. You are stronger than I thought. But now you will experience the true challenge of trying to get through my castle, Castlevania!  
Simon: I am ready and nothing can stop me in my quest of slaying you.  
Dracula: Very well... I guess I'll have to say good luck... on your quest of death.

After that little conversation, Dracula disappeared and where he once had stood, two keys were laying on the floor. Simon understood that one of the keys was cursed and the other were the real one. He looked around and spotted a small stone, picked it up and dropped it on one of the keys... the stone vanished! Simon understood that the key he dropped the stone on was the cursed one, so he picks up the other key and unlocked the door. There was a huge wasteland, scattered with skeletons and dead bodies. Once Simon set his foot on the ground, all the skeletons and bodies came to life and began to walk towards him. Simon said to him self:

- Really Dracula, REALLY?!

So Simon began battling the countless hoards of the undead. About halfway through, the enemies became tougher and tougher so Simon could not kill them in one whiplash anymore but when they became way to tough Simon thought: "Oh but for the love of God! These enemies are way to strong! I need help!". When he had thought that a huge enemy materialized right in front of him and all the other enemies vanished. Mysterious aren't it? When our hero had defeated the huge monster it fell to the ground and began to burn, but the fire stopped suddenly and a human rose up from the ashes. He said to Simon:

Unknown: Thank you for saving me! I was like being in a nightmare without being able to wake up! I'd like to return the favor and help you on your quest because I am a Vampire Hunter.  
Simon: I would be glad for you to help me, I'm Simon Belmont.  
Unknown: S-Simon Belmont?! Trevor Belmont's grandson?  
Simon: Yeees?  
Unknown: I have heard so much about you and your grandfather! They say he was the best!  
Simon: Well he was an excellent hunter.  
Grant: My name is Grant. I can climb on walls to reach places we're unable to reach otherwise.  
Simon: I'm sure that will prove handy, welcome aboard!

While Simon and Grant were talking, a shadow was approaching the castle. When the shadow stopped, it proved to be Alucard, Dracula's son, back to fight his father and put an end to his reign of terror. When he entered the castle, death appeared in front of him

Death: Welcome back, young master Alucard.  
Alucard: I am here to end my father's reign of terror.  
Death: I see that you are still befriending mortals... very well, I will not ask you to come over to our side, but I demand that you stop your assault on this castle!  
Alucard: I will not!  
Death: Very well.  
Suddenly, Alucard felt a very strong force pulling away all his equipment, his sword, his mail, his cloak, his helmet and many other things that he would have to use if he were to fight and defeat his father. He went on further into the castle; still determent to defeat is father. As he went on, he met a young woman and this conversation starts:  
- Unknown woman: What on earth are you doing in here?!  
- Alucard: I have come to defeat my father, Count Dracula.  
- Unknown woman: So you're Alucard... I have heard that you are nothing like you're father, is it correct?  
- Alucard: Yes. I do not eat humans.  
- Unknown woman: How come?  
- Alucard: I made a promise to my mother on her deathbed. Let me recite her "If you cannot live with humans, than at least do them no harm".  
- Unknown woman: Oh... I'm so sorry.  
- Alucard: Yes... but I have to get going, Death took all of my equipment.  
- Unknown woman: Well, I have to get going too, this castle look different from what my grandmother told me, it's impossible to find my way around.  
- Alucard: Castlevania (the castle is named castlevania) can take many different forms so it will never look the same two times.  
- Unknown woman: That's why! I hope we see each other again.  
- Alucard: If you listen to my advice and leave, we shouldn't have to.

So Alucard went on and left the Unknown woman behind so she would understand that she should leave this castle immediately. Alucard went further into the castle, slaying skeletons, bats and a bunch of other thing at sight. After he had been slaying for a while one of the monster dropped a Balisard, a really short sword that is very easy to swing and therefore very fast.

While Alucard were hacking and slashing his way through the haunted castle, Simon had encountered some trouble; there were two paths. He thought and thought but he couldn't come up with a decision. So he flipped a coin, heads for right and tails for left. He flipped, the coin flew up and began to fall, it slammed into the ground and began to spin and spin and spin... and it stopped, but it didn't fall over. It was just standing on it's side so Simon gave it a little kick to throw it of balance and begin to spin again. When it fell over, it showed heads so Simon went right and there he encountered a huge Frankenstein's monster type of thing that he , of course, began battling. After some time of battle (and some medical help) the monster died and burst into flames and Simon said to Grant:  
Simon: This is getting rather normal around here, wouldn't you agree?  
Grant: Yes, since every enemy bursts into flames when they die, it's getting rather common and boring.  
Simon: Yes, definitely.  
But then the flames stopped and out of the ashes, rose a person, again.  
Unknown person: Thank you for rescuing me.  
Simon and Grant: You're welcome.  
Unknown person: I'd like to help you; I'm a magician, so I can use all types of spells.  
Grant: Well, my quest has ended, you are way better of with a magician then another vampire hunter  
Simon: You do as you want, fare well my friend!  
Grant walked away knowing that Simon and the magician would defeat Dracula in a heartbeat.  
Simon: So, what's your name?  
Sypha: My name is Sypha.  
Simon: Are you a man or a woman? I know it's rude to ask but I can't judge because the light blue robe you're wearing is covering your face, and it's very loose-fitting so I can't just look at your body.  
Sypha (thinking): Should I tell him I'm a woman? If I tell him, he might not take me with him and I want to kill that devil Dracula, but I need his help.  
Sypha: I'm a man.  
Simon: Sure? You have a very high voice. You're not lying are you?  
Sypha: Of course not!  
Simon: OK, jeez calm down buddy! (Simon is now thinking) I know she's a woman, but I'll go along with it.

Meanwhile, Alucard was getting low on energy, so he used a magic spell he learned from his father when he was a child called Dark Metamorphosis, which allows him to regain energy from enemies that bleed such as bloody zombies and axe knights. When he was done regaining energy, he entered an empty room, or so it seemed. From the ceiling a giant bat came down and began battling Alucard. But the giant bat was no match for him with his catlike reflexes and spells he learn from his father when he was still a boy and his mother was still alive. When the bat was dead a wall lowered and revealed his cloak, the Twilight cloak, which allows to turn invisible for a little while. After some time of more fighting and finding more and stronger weapons, he encountered the second large and really strong monster, and when he was done battling that, another door revealed itself and when Alucard stepped inside he found his sword that he got from his mother and he was finally able to warp behind enemies and slay them from behind and therefore he could get less damaged. Then after some more time of gathering his old equipment, he encountered Death.

Alucard: Death!  
Death: Ahh Master Alucard, I see you have collected your old equipment.  
Alucard: Yes, and it was a pain. Now I'll slay you for having me go through this hell hole!  
Death: There's no reason to get mad, I just did what my master, your father requested.  
Alucard: You are the God of death! You don't need to follow Dracula's orders.  
Death: I know. I do what I want and I want to follow Dracula. I'm second in command anyways. Enough talk now, have at you!

So they started to fight. Death was surprised that Alucard's sword could damage him. Normally, attacks go right through him and doesn't do a thing to him. Alucard was also surprised with this phenomenon. He had seen Death fight in the lead when he was a young boy and still living with his father, Dracula. When Dracula started to fight the humans, he always used to have Death in the very front since he is undamagable using normal weapons. When he met the Belmont's however, and their holy whip which is called "The Vampire Killer" he was quite surprised that it could damage him. Anyway, back to the battle. Alucard slashed with his sword and Death just barley managed to block it. Death tried to swing his scythe, but Alucard was to close and could easily avoid the deadly slash. This little battle went on for quite awale, but then, Alucard managed to pierce his chest and go right through the spot where his heart should have been beating. Death began to disappear. When he was nothing but a cranium in a robe on the ground he said:

- You fought well. I'd expect that from the son of Dracula.  
- You too.

The last remains of Death turned into dust and blew away with the wind. Now, all that was left was to climb the stairs leading to Dracula. On the way, he encountered Simon and Sypha.

- Simon! How are you?  
- How do you know my name?  
- I'm Alucard. I am sure your grandfather, Trevor has told you about me.  
- Oh yes. You helped him defeat Dracula.  
- Yes I did.  
- Allow me to introduce you to Sypha, a young and pretty good magician.  
- (Alucard whispering) You do know that she is a woman, right?  
- (Simon whispering) Of course! I saw through her lie in a second, but I'll let her have her fun.  
- What are you whispering about?  
- Nothing.  
- Are we going to kill Dracula or not?

- Yeah, let's go!

So they headed to Dracula's throne room. Dracula sat there peacefully and sipped on a glass of what appeared to be wine, but we all know it was blood. Our hero's stepped inside and began taking to Dracula.

- Die monster! You don't belong in this world!  
- It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans, who wish to pay me tribute!  
- Tribute?! You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!  
- Perhaps the same could be said of all religions...  
- You words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savoir such as you!  
- What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk, have at you!

Simon, Alucard and Sypha began fight the Lord of Darkness, Dracula. Dracula took a lot of hits from Simon's whip, Alucard's sword and Sypha's magical attacks. After awhile, Dracula fell.

- You have defeated me! How, how could this happen?!  
- By the use of the two things that can damage you, The sword Alucard wields, and the Holy Whip of the Belmont's.  
- Do not think this is over yet, I have one last trick up my sleeve... DARKNESS HEED ME!  
Suddenly, the room began darkening, and Simon and Sypha were thrown out of a window. Luckily, they landed on a roof, 10 feet below. Dracula then appeared from no where, sitting on a throne, with huge arms sticking out from the sides of it.  
- I told you I had one last trick up my sleeve. I will not be defeated by two humans!  
- How about your son (Alucard pulls out a sword from his cloak)? Behold, the Crissaegrim (the Crissaegrim was a long-lost sword that help defeat Dracula's father, Vlad Tepes II, several hundreds of years before current event.)!  
- You really believe that old relic is going to defeat me?

- It defeated your father, and he had twice the power you possess.

- Maybe so, but he didn't have the magical spells I have.

- Magic? You are already dead! Magic isn't going to help!

- We'll see about that.

And so, The Lord of Darkness, Dracula, started battling. Alucard pulled out the crissaegrim, and the moment he swung the blade, three clones of Alucard appeared out of nowhere, and sliced Dracula right after Alucard.

Amazing! I can see how one can defeat Vlad Tepes II with this kind of power.

So that's the power of the Crissaegrim. But it won't help you against me.

And the battle continued, and after awhile, Dracula was defeated.

Ugh! How? How did you do that?

With the power of the Crissaegrim, and justice.

Unbeliveable! How can a half-vampire defeat The Lord of Vampires?

"Because that half-vampire is your son! Simon said. Simon had climbed back up the 10 feet wall and now stood there, a little out of breath, but still alive.

Are you alive?!

Yes *pant*, we landed on a roof 10 feet down. I'm alright but Sypha broke her arm.

Goddammit! Now I'm gonna have to carry her town this bloody castle, and since she's a human she can't handle the forces you experience when you land on stone from this height, I'm gonna have to jump from rooftop to rooftop, slowly making my down to the ground, and having the castle slowly crumble to pieces above me.

What?

You're gonna get down faster than me.

Oh, okay!

While Simon and Alucard were talking, Dracula just sat stood there, being pretty puzzled. Should he attack? Should he wait 100 years to come back? He had been defeated, but Alucard had not laid the final blow. So he asked:

Uh, have you forgot something?

WHAT?!

I'm still alive.

Dad, just get back in the coffin.

You can't tell me what to do!

Get back in the coffin, or I will slice you with the Crissaegrim again.

I'll be on my way!

So Dracula went back into the coffin, and fell asleep. Alucard and Simon jumped out the same window that Sypha and Simon had fallen out of, and landed on both sides of Sypha, who was sitting and holding her broken arm. Alucard lifted up Sypha in his arms, and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. With his vampiric agility, speed and strength, they were down in a matter of minutes. Simon used his whip to swing himself down to the ground, and he was not that much faster that Alucard, just a couple of seconds or so. When they had gotten of the castle and the drawbridge, Alucard placed Sypha down on the ground, and Simon made sure her arm was getting fixed up.

How did you do that? Jumping from roof to roof I mean.

When you're half-vampire you get abilities that exceed human counterparts by many times.

But you were holding me at that same time.

You're not that heavy.

Okay. Well, now when Dracula is defeated, I must tell you both. I am a wo…

We know!

But why didn't you tell me? And Alucard, how did you know?

As I said, when you're half-vampire, all senses are strengthend. Men and women also have different smells. Humans cannot detect this, well, you can, but only subconsciously

So after that little reveal, a strange man approched the trio, the same man who the messed with the clocktower.

Good day!

It is indeed. What is thy name, traveller? Mine is Simon, the man here is Alucard, and the woman is Sypha.

I know who you are. My name is Aeon, I have brought you all here because I needed you to slay Dracula. And I needed all three of you. Alucard, I needed your skill with weapons, Simon, I needed your whip and your holy powers, and Sypha, I needed your magic to heal these two men and to damage Dracula.

But I'm of no use to you. My arm is broken.

I do not need you anymore. You have fulfilled your task, as have you Alucard, and you, Simon. I will now return you to your own time periods.

What?! How did you bring us here in the first place?

But Aeon didn't hear Simon, for he was already on his way to the clocktower, which had begun to crumble. Faster this time, He flew up and plunged his watch into the tower.

Alucard felt a strong for pulling him away, so did Sypha and Simon. Alucard woke up from his slumber and thought to himself "Was it just a dream?". Then he felt something inside his cloak, the Crissaegrim.

Sypha felt herself being pulled upwards, and then falling down, through the roof of a house that wasn't there a second earlier, right before blacking out. She woke up in her own house, very puzzled, thinking "A dream?". Then she felt something in her arm, a sudden sting of pain, she looked down and saw the bandage Simon fixed her arm with.

Simon felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction as Alucard, and smashing through the wall of a house, right before losing consiousness. He woke up in his bed and thought "A dream eh? What did you want to tell me?". But when he stepped out of his house, he saw a giant hole in the wall. And he became so shocked, that he didn't notice that he was walking straight towards a ledge. When he finally got a gripp and pulled himself together, he fell down the ledge, which wasn't so high, but still managed to cut his arm. When he reached for the bandage he always carried around, just in case something would happen, he couldn't find it.

The End

Made by: Elliot Jacobsson Class: 1C


End file.
